First Annual Hunger Games
The First Annual Hunger Games started on the 24th October, 2012 and finished on the 29th October, 2012. Claire Bandee was crowned as Victor after defeating Lachie Sirius and Chris Edkins in the finale, earning herself a direct spot into the Second Annual Hunger Games. The Sign-Up Sheets were posted on the 19th October, 2012, taking the games 5 days to get to the bloodbath. There were 23 participants, as a tribute had to drop-out in the lead-up to the games, last minute. Lead-up to the Games The sign-up sheet to the games was posted on the 19th of October, and within a day, Gamemaker Mockingjay had filled all 24 positions, with many people applying to be in the inaugural games. The Reapings were posted on the 20th of October, the same day that the positions were finalised. In the Reapings, Tributes were told that there would be no volunteers in the inaugural games, and that every tribute was reaped. On the 21st of October, the Train Ride, Training and Chariot ride role plays were all posted. It was then announced that each tribute was to be awarded with 1 additional token for each Roleplay that they completed. All three roleplays had a high percentage of tributes roleplaying them, with all who roleplayed getting +1 tokens, something would come very handy once the games began. Four tributes dropped out of the games on the 22nd of October, so they were replaced. With a District 5, 7, 10 and 12 place coming up for grabs, they were all snatched up within a matter of hours, with all replacements ready to go. They had to do what they had missed out on, such as Roleplay their reaping, training, train ride and chariot. This day was also known for being the day when the Tributes did their interviews. Private Training On the 22nd of October, the post for Private Training was posted, and explained that the score you got /12 would reflect on the amount of tokens you received in the arena. This would be the most important RP to date, as not only would it reflect on your tokens, but it would also distinguish the best from the worst and the threat from the meat. The Private Training scores for the tributes were as follows; 11 -''' Claire Bandee (D1) & Emma Besenfeld (D9) '10 -' Brighde Bean-Erin (D3), Ethan Twohill (D6), Avonlea Hastings (D8) & Maya Polaschek (D11) '9 - '''Chris Edkins (D1), Will Radford (D1), Michaela Sandberg (D7), Jeramy Dimson (D4) & Catherine Jones (D11) '''8 -' Becky Courtney (D2), Stephen Insalaco (D3), Lachie Sirius (D5), Abbie Drum (D6), Becs Baldago (D6), Izzy Viola (D10) & Megan Macapinac (D11) '''7 - '''Jayce Santoro (D5), Akash Saha (D8) & Dallas Braxton (D10) '''N/A - Phoebe Teo (D4) & Lucy Renz (D12) Day One - The Bloodbath The Bloodbath started with Claire Bandee being the first to RP, with her alliance close to follow. Her alliance was the strongest to start the games, with many of them already being thought of as threats. This earnt them the immediate tag of the Career alliance, and as the games went on, it was clear to everyone why. The day started slowly, with many tributes running straight out of the Cornucopia and heading for safety, including the Careers and many of the smaller alliances. The day was going so slow and paced that Gamemaker Mockingjay attempted to spice the games up with a lion mutt, however this was killed immediately by Emma Besenfelder, from District 9. After the death of the mutt, Mockingjay sent down two packages to the arena, with Claire collecting one of them, The first minor argument among tributes of the games was started when Abbie felt obliged to comment on Emma's offline tactics. However, nothing became of it and the games was still as slow as ever with no tributes even having been attacked by a fellow tribute. However, the first attack of the Games was created when Megan Macapinac (D11) was attacked by Avonlea Hastings (D8), who was part of the Careers alliance. Quickly, the rest of the alliance followed suit and Megan was decapitated by Claire, making her the first casualty of the games. Soon after, Day 1 was closed, meaning their was surprisingly only the one kill on the opening day of the First Annual THGM ~ Roleplay. Day Two Day Two started very quickly, with Ethan Twohill (D2) opening the day with his RP, only to be quickly attacked by Claire, while this was happening Becky Courtney (D2) also RP'd, and she too was attacked by Claire. Claire's alliance followed suit and soon after Becky was the second casualty of the games (courtesy of Avonlea), and Ethan was the third death with Claire killing him, to mark her second kill and her alliances third, in what was a fast way to open the second day of the games. Not long after Becky and Ethan's death, Akash Saha (D8) was also attacked by Claire's alliance, with Claire, Avon and Jayce Santoro (D5) attacking him. Avonlea soon took her second kill of the games, killing and looting Akash, making him the fourth death of the games. After three quick deaths in succession to open the day, Mockingjay attempted to give Claire and Jayce a challenge by sending tracker jackers after them. However, the two quickly killed the tracker jackers using their swords. Brighde Bean-Erin (D3) was then the first tribute to initiate an attack on the Career alliance, attacking Jayce with her mace, however she was then made of an example on what happens to those who try to take on the alliance solo, dying as Claire, Avon and Chris Edkins (D1) all came online to defend their ally. Bridghde was the fifth death of the games and the fourth of the 2nd day. The Gamemakers tried to create some action with Tracker Jackers being released on Jeramy Dimson (D4), however he very quickly killed them. Jeramy recieved a pack, which contained more Tracker Jackers, however these could be used at his free will to set on whoever he chooses. After a bit of dialogue between Abbie Drum (D6) and Stephen Insalaco (D3), Lucy Renz (D12) joined them, however Stephen attacked her with his sword and Abbie also attacked her, Lucy was soon dead at the hands of these two, being the first tribute killed that wasn't because of the Career alliance. At the end of the day, Phoebe Teo (D4) planned to have herself murdered by Claire, and the plan was followed through with Claire earning herself another kill, in what was an impressive yet gory way to end the day. Day 2 was closed, in what was an action packed day, six tributes were attacked and murdered, five of which were at the hands of the Career's alliance. Day Three Day Three started with the Career alliance being the first to RP, all in the alliance eating and drinking before anyone else had roleplayed. Due to the lack of movement among the tributes, GM Mockingjay sends out three packs, with Lachie Sirius (D5) collecting one of them quickly, moving past the Career alliance yet steering clear of an attack. Dallas Braxton (D9) also collected a pack, receiving a sword, tent and a rope. After Dallas opened his pack, he was then attacked by Claire, Chris and Avonlea with Chris having the final say, killing Dallas and looting his body. Dallas was pronounced dead by the sound of a cannon, being the eighth casualty in the games. However, the three tributes then were in danger of an ambush. Jeramy Dimson sent his tracker jackers that he received from GM Mockingjay on Day 2 towards Claire, almost killing her, however Chris jumped in front of her just in time saving her life. There was confusion as to whether or not this was aloud however GM Mockingjay allowed it and Claire continued her time in the arena. Jeramy and Emma then go to a water-filled tile to give themself some space between themselves and the other alliances. Emma received a pack which included two water bottles and a spear. After Will Radford (D1) and Claire have a conversation, Emma steps into their tile and attempts an attack on the Career alliance, however Will and Claire quickly kill Emma with Will having the last shot and Emma, an early favourite of the games, became the nine death in the arena. Izzy Viola (D10) and Abbie have a fight before briefly becoming allies, however, Abbie quickly went back on her word, killing Izzy just before Day Three finished. At the conclusion of Day Three, three tributes had been killed. With 11 tributes remaining, the race was wide open to see who would become the first Victor of the games. Day Four Day Four started with a huge plot twist, with the sea water that many had been drinking out of, being pronounced as poisoned. Three tributes were directly impacted by this, Lachie Sirius, Becs and Jeramy, all having drunk out of the water during some course of the games. There was only two antidotes available for the three tributes, one in the Cornucopia and one that could be bought for five tokens. Lachie Sirius was quick to purchase the antidote, for the hefty price of five tokens. He was quickly cured, however the Gamemakers became increasingly frustrated at the lack of movement. Maya Polaschek (D11) itched her nose, for comedic purposes, however, the Career alliance quickly took advatage of this and Claire and Chris attacked her. After Maya was briefly safe from attack, Chris ran into her tile and beheaded her, and looted her items. Her death marked the significance of only 10 tributes left in the Arena. After Michaela Sandberg (D7) Roleplayed, Lachie Sirius attacked her, an unprecedented attack for a tribute who had rarely even been in the same tile as another tribute. However, Michaela went offline and Lachie Sirius soon took his first victim and received all her items. Soon after, Lachie Sirius was attacked by fellow district member, Jayce, however, due to an emergency Lachie Sirius was put offline by GM Mockingjay. Soon after, GM Mockingjay unleashed the Mockingdragon. The Mockingdragon had 30 damage, so it was costly if it attacked you. It was a mutt that was controlled by dead tribute, Emma Besenfelder. While the Mockingdragon attacked, Jeramy took advantage of this and ran into the Career alliances tile (minus Jayce and Chris) and Jeramy attacked Will. In what was to be known as 'The Battle of the Mockingdragon,' there was six tributes attacking, Jeramy, Abbie and Becs against Will, Claire and Avonlea. The first casualty of the battle was Will who was the first to be attacked, the next dead was Jeramy. After GM Mockingjay briefly paused the fight, Abbie was killed by Avonlea. Becs was then tied to a tree and burnt to death by Claire, this was a huge change in the games, with four tributes quickly dying. This meant that there was only 6 tributes left in the Arena. Stephen RP's getting food but was then attacked by Claire, he died soon after. Stephen marked the end an alliance, and it soon became the Career's against Lachie Sirius, a truth that was destined to be a huge disadvantage to the Foxfaced tacticted lone ranger. Day Four ended, and would soon be remembered as the fiercest day in The Hunger Games history, with six deaths. At the conclusion of the day, the Final Five had been decided, Claire Bandee (D2), Chris Edkins (D1), Avonlea Hastings (D8), Jayce Santoro (D5) and Lachie Sirius (D5). Day Five Day 5 started with a massive Tsunami across the arena, which swept the remaining 5 tributes into the last nine tiles left on the board. The tributes all lose a considerable amount of supplies, tokens and weapons. The Career alliance was still in tact, with four left and only one other person still alive. Chris and Claire joined each other in Tile R, certifying their alliance. Soon, Avonlea joined them, however, she quickly found out the true meaning of THGM ~ Roleplay with both Chris and Claire attacking her with Claire taking the final stab, making it the Final Four. Jayce then runs to Tile Q to attack Claire, who has moved there, and soon Chris joins them. Both Chris and Claire attack Jayce, to the point of almost death. Jayce has no other option but to run to Tile V, thinking he is out of harms way, however Chris uses his transporter to transport both Claire and himself to Tile V, where they eventually killed Jayce. Lachie then RP's once he was out of harms way, tactically picking his moment. At the conclusion of Day 5, the finale was set. Chris, Claire or Lachie would be the winner in just under 24 hours, all with an equal opportunity in the finale. Day Six - The Finale On Day Six, the tributes supplies and weapons were taken away from them and placed in the Cornucopia, meaning there would be a victor on Day 6. It would either be the frontrunner Claire Bandee, the intelligent Lachie Sirius or the ever-so dangerous Chris Edkins. Chris was the first to make his move but was quickly attacked by both Claire and Lachie, dealing himself a certain death. It would be a race to whoever could kill Chris, because whoever did would almost certainly be crowned the Victor. Claire beheaded Chris and looted him, meaning she was the clear favourite to win the inaugural Hunger Games. Both Lachie and Claire had a physical fight yet joked with each other throughout it, "Rib for Rib?" Joked Claire. Lachie knew, however, that his days were up, he would soon die. Claire Bandee quickly gave Lachie his final moment and then killed him with her sword. She was then crowned the Victor of the First Annual THGM ~ Roleplay. Post Games Claire returns home to District Two, where she moves into the Victors Village. She goes on her Victory Tour, where in District Six, she mets someone and moves there. However, the Capitol told Claire that if she was to move there, she would be eligible to compete in the Second Annual Hunger Games. She eventually volunteers for the games, for a twelve year old boy, entering the Hunger Games for the second time in a row. Category:Hunger Games Category:THGM ~ Roleplay Category:The Annual Hunger Games